


girls in red

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: College AU, F/F, Lesbian Crystal Methyd, Lesbian Gigi Goode, Makeup, Oneshot, Wholesome, crystal methyd is a simp, gigi goode is popular, inspired by the one photo you know, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which gigi and crystal are the girls in the wlw picture of the girl doing the other's makeup
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	girls in red

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ever one shot fanfic that i am uploading. i wrote it really quick because i was feeling the inspiration through my fingers. i edited it myself, so i am sorry if this is horrible and everything! i hope you enjoy and feel the crygi fantasy despite the fact!! i hope you all know the image im referencing:)
> 
> *the kudos mean so much thank you! 11 is a lot for me hehe thank u*

Crystal has had a huge crush on Gigi from the moment they met; they met in psychology class in their sophomore year in college, which was about 2 months ago. Crystal has known of her sexuality since she was twelve years old. She loved everything about girls and has always had crushes on them, unlike her peers who were always boy crazy. Crystal never was ashamed but yet, also never felt the need to come out, as most people expect. She simply wanted to live her life as normal as she could. 

Although, she has never had a serious woman loving woman relationship because she never knew of other lesbians in her school. When she got to college, the lgbtq+ community became more apparent and evident on campus with clubs, more out people, and lgbtq+ bars and lounges. She never had a serious relationship but she has had her fair amount of hookups, however. 

Her first major girl crush walked in the door of her 10am psychology class; Gigi Goode. Gigi is the most beautiful, dainty, and kind girl on campus, that’s what Crystal thought but anyone on campus could tell you the same thing. Gigi had gorgeous long legs, dainty hands, long blonde hair, and a perfect figure. Crystal assumed that everyone had a crush on her. But Crystal had the upperhand: they were table partners and Crystal got to sit next to Gigi three times a week. 

Crystal did not know Gigi’s sexual orientation but she has heard rumors of Gigi kissing a girl at a party; Gigi was reportedly wasted and kissed her friend. So who knows? A lot of straight girls kiss their friends, especially when they are drunk. All Crystal did know is that she wished she was the girl that Gigi kissed that night. 

In their psychology lecture, their teacher assigned a partner project that was to be completely done outside of class. Their partner for the project would be their table partner; Crystal was beaming to find out she’d get to spend time with Gigi outside of class, even if it was to do school work. Gigi seemed content as well, but Crystal had no idea what was running through Gigi’s head.

Gigi turned her head in Crystal’s direction with a smile on her face, “Do you want to come to my dorm room… My roommate is rarely ever there. We would have the place to ourselves.”

Crystal nodded and looked kinda unsure what Gigi was insinuating with her saying they would be alone in her dorm.

Gigi must have picked up on Crystal’s confusion, “No no no, I didn't mean it like that. Well, I-I, just meant we would have space and silence there..”

Crystal just smirked and gave her a thumbs up. She didn’t want to open her mouth just in case something embarrassing would slip out of it.

“Okay, great. 6pm at my dorm room? Here, give me your phone. Let’s exchange phone numbers so I can text you which dorm and room I am in.”

Crystal was, obviously, very down to exchange numbers, “sounds great to me!”. She was afraid she sounded too enthusiastic but she decided to ignore that concern right now; she was too excited to see Gigi tonight at Her Dorm Room, alone. 

Class ended and the students started to disperse from the room. As Gigi was exiting through the door, she turned around to Crystal and gave her a wink and a “see you tonight Crys.”

The other girl was left standing there with her mouth agape, even more excited for tonight. How long can seven and a half hours really feel?

Crystal was starting to get restless. It was only 3pm and still had three more hours until she got to go to Gigi’s dorm room to work on their project. Each pairing in the class got assigned a certain mental disorder that they had to research and come up with a presentation for the class. Gigi and Crystal got assigned General Anxiety Disorder; both of them were pretty happy with their assigned disorder because it seemed as if there were a ton of resources online and in the textbook. 

Crystal decided to nap for two hours so she’ll be energized to work on their project but also have time to get ready beforehand. She wanted to look as good as she can for Gigi, even if it was just to work on a project. 

It was 5:30pm, and the beaming girl just finished getting ready. She put on a black corset top and black jeans and a black choker around her neck. Crystal decided to not put any more makeup on and left her hair natural; she had done her basic makeup before classes earlier that morning. She wanted to be comfortable since they would be doing school work for who knows how long. 

Gigi was tidying up her dorm for Crystal; Gigi never let it get too dirty but she did not want to seem like she was a slob in front of guests. Gigi quickly threw on a red silk slip dress; it is what she deems as most comfortable and wears slip dresses all the time. She did not think much of it and threw on some makeup as she texted Crystal her address and dorm room number.

It hit 5:50; Crystal started to walk over there, Gigi’s dorm was not too far away from hers and it was still light out.

Crystal made it to Gigi’s room and knocked gently on her door and waited for Gigi to open it. Crystal gasped at the sight of the girl who opened the door; Gigi’s red silk slip dress caught her by surprise. Crystal was rarely speechless, but right now she couldn’t get one word out.

“Hi Crystal! Come on in…”, Gigi’s voice fades out when she realizes Crystal’s mouth was wide open, as were her eyes. Gigi just giggled and moved aside so Crystal would get the hint to come inside. Crystal knocked out of it and blushed as she walked through the doorway into Gigi’s sleek and clean dorm room. 

“Wow my dorm room definitely does not look this nice…”

“Oh, I kinda have free reign on design and cleanliness when my roommate is always gone.. She has a boyfriend so she spends most of her time there with him.”

“That sounds lonely…”

“I have zero complaints, I would rather her boyfriend and her be there and not here. Who knows what they do the whole damn day.”

“I guess that makes sense. I wouldn’t want a lusty couple in my room either. I mean- unless I was a part of- nevermind”. Gigi giggled at Crystal’s comment and started to get out her school materials so they could begin. Crystal had almost forgotten what she was there for. 

Gigi sat on her roommate’s bed and offered Crystal her bed to sit on to do their work. They started their project by dividing necessary points in their project; Gigi would do the definition, causes, and symptoms, while Crystal would do the treatments, case study, and speak on her personal experiences with General Anxiety Disorder. 

Gigi connected her phone to a mini speaker and started playing music from her playlist labeled, ‘yearn’. The first song to play was ‘Strawberry Blond’ by Mitski; Crystal’s eyes widened as she recognized this song. Most people who are sapphic know that this song is a token wlw song. Crystal pushed past her thoughts and started to research her topics needed for the project in her textbook. 

An hour went by but it felt like multiple; however, every so often Crystal would look up from her textbook and laptop and catch Gigi staring at her… almost longingly. Her ‘yearn’ playlist was still going; it contained songs from artists like Dodie, girl in red, Mitski, Conan Gray, Hozier… lgbtq+ artists. Crystal thought that there was no way that Gigi was heterosexual just based on music taste, and the way she was looking at Crystal the whole night. 

Gigi broke the silence, “so, how is it going for you so far?”

“Uhh, it’s going fine. I have the reatment portion done and I found a great case study on GAD. I was about to begin summarizing it for the presentation.”

“Awesome! I finished finding all my information that I needed”, not only was Gigi Goode incredibly beautiful, she happened to be pretty smart even if she acted like she was ditsy and not so intelligent. 

“Oh… wow. I will quickly write this and my personal anecdote up, sorry for being behind!”

“No, don’t apologize! All my content was basically within the same few pages… Why don’t I come join you over there and we can start conjoining our research when you are done?”

Crystal flushed when she realized they’d be laying next to each other on the extra long twin bed that was designed for one person, “Oh yeah sure, I will do this quickly”, Crystal feared she said that too eagerly but Gigi simply nodded and looked back down at her laptop. 

After 15 more minutes of silent work time, Crystal told Gigi that she was done with her individual research and that they could start working together on the presentation. 

“Alright, scootch so I can fit.”  
“Gigi, even if I didn’t move, you would still fit on here. You are so dainty.”

Gigi lightly shoved Crystal and sat down right next to her. Their legs were basically entangled and Crystal’s mind started drifting to non-GAD related subjects. She looked in Gigi’s direction, and again, Gigi was already looking at her with some sort of glint in her eyes: lust. They stared at each other for about a minute before Crystal broke their gazes.

“Ok, so were we thinking of powerpoint.. Or?”  
“Oh, uh, yeah sure. That sounds good to me.”

About 45 minutes of working on making the powerpoint presentation for their project, Gigi randomly grabbed the laptop off her lap and exclaimed that she wanted to do Crystal’s makeup: “I think we should take a break, we have been working so hard. Let me do your makeup!” Gigi was kind of known for having flawless makeup everyday, under any circumstances, her makeup was perfect. 

Crystal sat there confused but Gigi seemed adamant on doing this. Crystal wasn’t the type to wear a lot of makeup on the daily, but she did like the occasional clown-ish look just for fun, alone in her dorm room. 

Gigi jumped out of her bed to grab her makeup and Crystal sat at the edge of her bed, mentally preparing herself for Gigi Goode to be that close to her face. 

The other girl returned with her makeup in hand, with a smile on her face, “oh my god Crystal, I am so excited to do your makeup. You are already gorgeous, so makeup will just make you… extra gorgeous!” Crystal blushed and played with her hair while Gigi walked over to her.

“Go lay down with your head on my pillows. Sitting on you will make it easier for me to do your makeup”. Crystal widened her eyes and let out a little, “oh ok.”

“If you aren’t comfortable with that, we can definitely do a different position..”, Crystal choked on her own spit, “l-like you can sit there and I can do it that way.”

“No, it’s okay, we can do the… position… that you suggested Geege.”

Crystal went to the head of the blonde’s bed and laid down where Gigi told her to. Gigi hopped onto the bed as well and straddled Crystal.

“Is this okay?”  
“Yes, of course.”

Gigi opened up her makeup bag and grabbed her eyeshadow palette that had a lot of reds, pinks, blacks, and neutrals. Gigi secretly wanted Crystal’s makeup to match her outfit. She began applying pretty reds and pinks to Crystal’s eyelids; Gigi was fortunate that Crystal’s eyes had to be shut for this, otherwise she would see exactly how Gigi is looking at her. The blonde spent about 5-10 minutes carefully applying the eyeshadow, and moved onto eyeliner. Crystal already had concealer, blush, and mascara on, so Gigi didn’t have to do much besides the eyes and lips. Gigi did a cat-eye eyeliner on the girl under her.

“Okay! You can open your eyes, I took a picture so I could show you how good you look.”

Crystal looked at the photo on Gigi’s phone of her eyeshadow look, “I wouldn’t look so good without your help.”

Gigi scoffed, “Come on, you know that is not true. You are stunning either way”. Crystal blushed at her compliment and stared into her eyes for a few seconds before Gigi spoke up again.

“Last step is the lips! I think I just want to do a nudey pink lipstick on you? Is that okay?”

“Go right ahead, you are the expert.”

Gigi smiled at her statement and dug through her makeup bag until she found the color she was looking for. She uncapped the lipstick and looked down at Crystal’s lips and held her chin with her other hand. Crystal audibly gulped as the tension between them increased; Gigi kept looking at Crys’ lips and then back at her eyes. The girl under her took in a shallow breath and slowly nodded her head.

“Fuck it.”

Gigi leaned down and planted her lips on Crystal’s. She immediately kissed back. They stayed that way for what felt like an hour, but truly was only a few minutes.

“Oh… I didn’t know you liked girls.”

“Boys have never interested me… you however..”, Gigi said while leaning in again to kiss Crystal once more. It was already getting late and the blonde knew deep down that the night should end soon if Crystal wanted to get home safely and in time to have some time to herself tonight. 

Gigi climbed off Crystal and sat at the edge of the bed while Crystal was holding herself up with her elbows. 

“I should get going… I have other homework I have to get done tonight.”

“What were you doing for the seven hours before coming here?!”

“Thinking about what would happen tonight, anticipating coming here, and napping… Yeah that sounds about right.”

“You are a dork… I will call you an Uber to come get you. It’s dark and cold, you are not walking back to your dorm. Do not even argue with me.”

“As long as you walk me down to the Uber, I will not complain.”

“I can definitely do that… Let’s go.”

The two walk downstairs side by side to Crystal’s Uber and say their goodbyes for the night.

“Text me when you get back to your room…”, Gigi said to Crystal as she was getting in the back seat of the car, “just to make sure that you are safe and sound.”

Crystal smiled at Gigi, “Sounds good Geege… goodnight.”

They waved to each other as the Uber drove off down the road towards Crystal’s dorm building; Gigi was left on the sidewalk smiling to herself in her silky red dress. Little did she know that the girl wearing the bright red eyeshadow was smiling just as much as she was.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> pls leave comments and kudos if you did!


End file.
